A New Era
by PurpleFlames18
Summary: When Rose finds herself falling for the new wizard from Ireland, she can't help but have her suspicions over him. He's different from everyone she's met...could he be the rogue vampire everyone's been going on about or could he be the last surviving relative or the infamous Voldemort, everyone's been going on about? Rose/OC


Rushing down the long corridors lined with endless shelves of books that towered up to the tall ceilings, Rose could only grasp at the heavily bound pages she held tightly in her arms as her feet shuffled in long swift strides to the table that waited for her a few yards away. She'd been up and down those rows millions of times in the past week, researching on a paper about transfiguration and morphology for one of several advanced classes she'd been taking this year. Having plenty of knowledge to write a fifty thousand word essay already, only from listening to her mother rant about her years in class when she attended Hogwarts. Even so, she couldn't get enough, it was overwhelming how much this library held and how much she had yet to know. She was sure to write more than necessary once again.

Arriving at the table Rose leaned her shoulders back, getting the corner of the bottom books onto the tabletop, feeling her cheeks redden slowly as she pushed forward until the tower stood tall and steady by itself. She sighed with relief and smiled up at the books proudly, pressing her reddened hands against her hips.

"That's another one for the record book." She breathed airily yet softly to herself. Reaching around, she began sorting them out on the table, sitting down and beginning to read quietly to herself. It was almost 1 in the morning, which was the best time, in her opinion, to learn new things. It was when her mind opened up and she could take in everything without a problem, and she loved the thought of being completely alone in the humongous library, under the starry skies. Sure maybe it wasn't really permitted to be up at that time, but what the professors didn't know wouldn't hurt them...right? The thought lingered for no more than a second before her blue eyes were caught up in the magic of words. Her hands moved up, cupping her chin in a soft gesture, resting the weight of her head against her palms softly, tilting her gaze as she continued to read.

Eyes following each line in a steady speed, page after page after page...or was it book after book...The letters dancing before her eyes in a waltz to the music of the topic. The words singing out to every sense in her body until she was submersed in this tribal song. As time sped up, the music crescendos, growing louder and faster, making it harder for her eyes to keep up, but she enjoyed the challenge. Before she had time to blink she was pulled abruptly out of the trance, taking a soft inhale through her slightly parted lips. She looked around, disoriented as she realized that the books she'd been reading were already back on the shelves, the only one left in front of her was the one she'd just finished.

"Did..._I _put this away?..." She whispered softly.

The sound of loud footsteps slowly grew inside her ears as she realized what had snapped her out of the book to begin with. A door opening. Gasping, she grabbed at the book and slid it into the first opening she saw in the book shelves, pulling her bag over her head and resting it against her shoulder with her free hand. The footsteps grew louder as she dashed into the book shelves, staying as far away from the light that streamed in through the side stain-glassed windows. There was no way she was going to make it out through the main door without being caught.

"...come on Rose..._think_…" She pulled at her wand that was slightly sticking out of her bag and stopped walking, pressing her back against the books and slowly lowering herself down to her knees. She raised a her wand along with her free hand and closed her eyes. She was silent for a second before opening her mouth and lets the air softly escape her lips, the word "_evanescunt_" rolling forward through the space before her. She moved her wand in the softest manner, feeling her body vaporizing into a cloud that was hardly visible. Her eyes open a little as she feels her body raising slowly until she was back on her feet. She keeps herself in a relaxed state, moving a foot forward and just barely tapping the floor, giving her that push to get off the ground with a soft puff. Her air-like body began to float up very slowly, over the bookshelves and past the monitor that was now going down and past the table she had just been at. She couldn't help but smile at herself softly as she slowly but surely makes it to the entrance of the hall.

Relieved she opens the door and steps out as quietly as she can, keeping an eye over her shoulder to make sure the monitor didn't notice her leave. Closing the door behind her she turns back forward and comes face to face with a boy. Her eyes widened as she pushed her back against the door, hitting her spine on the door handle.

"Whoa, are you alright?" the boy whispered hurriedly, stepping forward, his hands moving close, but not laying a finger on her. Rose arched her back and shakes her head quickly, her hand over her mouth to keep from making any noise. She wasn't about to cost Gryffindor a few points on a petty thing like this. Turning and taking a few steps down the dark hallway she blinked away her watery eyes and tried to rub her own back. "Do you need any help?" The boy said falling in step with her, his voice low and with a slight _Irish_? Accent, she turned and gave him a finger over her lips and a soft glare.

"Shh, are you trying to get us caught?" She hushed silently. She squinted slightly trying hard to see the boys' features but failing. He was no more than a dark shadow and pale face, shaking his head and waving his hands in protest. Rose stared at him for a few more seconds before looking away and starting down the hall some more. She had been down this hall many times in the dark, but never with a threat of being caught, and especially not with someone else at her side. She moved around corners and up the stairs toward her room, the clear footsteps of the boy walking next to her. She turned to the boy when she was sure that they couldn't be overheard, walking close. "What are you doing down here so late?"

The smile was made aware on the boys face as she turned away a little. "Couldn't sleep, you?" he asked, eager to hear her response. Turning another corner she pushed all her wavy hair over her shoulder and spoke with a smile.

"The library isn't open long enough in the day for the amount of reading i want to get done." She said proudly.

"_Reading_?" The boy spoke the words slowly as if to it was the first time he'd heard of such a thing. "You were...reading.." Rose turned to her head towards him again with a slight frown.

"Why are you saying it like that? It is a perfectly normal hobby." She huffed, feeling her cheeks flush a little, holding her breath for a second.

"No, no, it's not that, I'm just surprised…that you'd risk having your class lose points from your silly ...hobbies." His voice sounded accusing, yet playful at the same time. "If I were you, I'd be a tad more careful-" Rose looked over at his dark shadow and stared up at him. She didn't think she'd ever seen him in the Gryffindor common...could he be from another? Would he tell?...

"Rose?"

The voice made her heart skip a beat , gasping and turning in the direction of the new person that had just stepped out of the shadows. Rose squinted into the darkness as Lina came into view. It was a friend of hers she'd met their first year. "Oh my goodness Lina! You scared the living daylights out of me!" She whispered loudly, her hand over her heart, feeling it pumping fast.

"Well...I'm sorry...I just got up to go the bathroom and you weren't in bed and i panicked. You were at the library again, weren't you?" Lina whispered back, taking several steps forward towards her.

"I was coming back, don't worry, nobody noticed." She said as Lina got to her. "Well, only this-" Rose turned toward the direction of the boy and found him gone. She looked up and down the halls.

"This what?..." Lina questioned, taking Roses hand. "Come on. .You always get strange after you've finished reading." She whispered pulling her towards the girls dorms which were only down the hall and to the right.

"Wait..there was just a guy here...we were talking, i think he might be part of another house."

"What? Where?" She asked turning and scouting the halls. "There's no one here Rose, you were by yourself when I found you." Shaking her head she continues down the hall. Rose looks over her shoulder once more , catching a slight moving shadow in the distance. She sighed and submitted to Linas pulls. "I swear Rose, one day it's not going to be me that finds you." she continues lecturing. Rose turned to Lina and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Yeah...but...hopefully, if anyone ever does find me first...it'll be okay."


End file.
